Kurloz Makara
the Grand Highblood}} Kurloz Makara is the Prince of Rage and Gamzee's dancestor. He does not speak as he chewed out his own tongue - he is described by Meenah as having a "stitched up mouth", a literal fact later confirmed through exposition. He seems to gain enjoyment from having signed conversations with Meulin Leijon, who is deaf and uses sign language. He wears a skeleton costume. He appears to be some sort of a mime, parallel to Gamzee's clown. Biography Upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the pre-scratch Sgrub players: : Kurloz was also the only eye witness to the event which caused his moirail Mituna to overexert himself and permanently burn out his psychic abilities. According to Aranea, he applied every last bit of energy he had to save his friends from a looming threat. Whether this threat had something to do with Kurloz is unknown. Kurloz was later seen working with his dancestor, Gamzee, helping him assemble his fake god tier outfit to wear while helping Caliborn in his session. He was also seen following Vriska Serket and her party of trolls on their treasure hunt for Lord English's weakness. He picks up Vriska's discarded overcoat, which resembles English's Cairo Overcoat. Personality and Traits Outwardly, he seems harmless enough, usually responding only with a silent smile to most provocations, though he did flip Meenah off when pressed further. Before his vow of silence, he preached about the and the . Apparently he has a habit of referring to other characters by unusual nicknames: Kurloz refers to Gamzee as his , and Meulin as his . Meenah, Aranea and Cronus have all expressed unease towards him, which is not entirely unfounded. Kurloz is much more menacing than first implied. He has no qualms with using his former matesprit Meulin as a puppet via his chucklevoodoos. That shouldn't be surprising however, as he is also aiding his in slaying all of his heretic . It would seem he now holds allegiance only to Gamzee and Caliborn. His personality and Gamzee's are reflective of their roles as Prince and Bard; while Gamzee's ultimate motivations and allegiances are unknown, Kurloz's are more clear cut and sinister. Relationships Kurloz and Meulin were in a matespritship prior to the events of the game, but have since split. Kurloz is mentioned to deeply regret deafening her, though she bears no ill will against him for it. As shown from Openbound, not only do they remain friends and converse regularly, according to Aranea Meulin sometimes expresses support for Kurloz's religion. Mituna is Kurloz's moirail, but it is unclear which way this goes. On their only on-screen interraction, Mituna is jovial with Kurloz, calling him and complimenting his wardrobe. Kurloz has been shown to have entered a dark alliance with Gamzee. Their interactions reveal little about the relationship between them except that Kurloz appears to serve as Gamzee's dogsbody, (ironic, given his class as a Prince and post-scratch title as The Grand Highblood) gathering various objects related to Caliborn and pieces of Gamzee's god tier robes. It is also clear that despite being older and probably stronger than his dancestor, Kurloz perceives Gamzee as his superior in at least one regard, and serves him ungrudgingly and without hesitation. Gamzee himself is less than positive about Kurloz's behaviour, but goes along with it for Caliborn's sake. Trivia *Meulin was the last person to hear his voice, and it was in the form of a blood curdling scream, which supposedly , leaving Meulin completely deaf. She has not been healed after dying, unlike Tavros, but neither have Kurloz and Mituna. **The fact that he screamed because of a nightmare is odd in itself. Being a Prospit dreamer, it's possible he screamed because of something he saw in the clouds of Skaia. It could have also been that he had not waken up on Prospit yet, and was being tormented in his sleep, much like John. *His title, , and Cronus', , are a swap of Gamzee's and Eridan's and respectively. *His outfit resembles the costumes worn during the Dia de los Muertos (day of the dead) festival in Mexico. This may possibly tie in with his name which sounds somewhat like Carlos, a common Spanish name. *While Gamzee types in a darker color than the blood color of his caste, Kurloz's text color is a lighter shade. *When talking to Meulin he is shown to have powers of telepathy and mind control. Whether they are an extension on the same chucklevoodoos that Gamzee possesses or a seperate class of power have yet to be revealed. *He and Kankri are the only trolls whose zodiac signs have not been seen somewhere on their outfits, although his may be somewhere else besides his chest, like on his waist. *In the second part of Openbound, in which he was introduced, he was the only character not stood near a lusus. (Excluding Aranea and Meenah of course.) **This may tie in to how Gamzee's sea-goat lusus neglected him and was never around. *Kurloz was most likely named by Dragoshi. It was originally suggested for Gamzee. *He seems to be the only character rendered in Openbound style that has a front view, not an angled view. *Kurloz's skeleton costume, the dark catacomb-like nature of the place he meets Gamzee in, his hidden dark side, and his mention of miracles may be references to the "Court of Miracles" scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *He, Mituna, and Meulin could represent the three wise monkeys in Japanese myth, which he would represent Iwazaru, who "speaks no evil". *While he was dating Meulin, he chewed off his own tongue out of grief after hurting her. This could be a play on the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" ru:Курлоз Макара Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Trolls